


Collection of Five Josepan Drabbles

by StardustSky



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: Five Panjosé/Josépan short drabbles that I did a while time ago!
Relationships: José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Kiss On the Beak

**Author's Note:**

> I did these back during last June. 
> 
> There was a Pride month themed list, and I tried doing one everyday, but stopped after the 5th lol.
> 
> Here is the link for the themes: https://marlettwrites.tumblr.com/post/185296156859/pride-month-celebration
> 
> Hope you can still enjoy these fluff one-shots!

“Ouch!”

Panchito was very close to fall into slumber, when hearing the voice of his boyfriend gave him the energy to stay awake for a little while longer.

He turned in bed to look at José who was rubbing his beak.

“What is wrong?” he mumbled softly. His voice sounded like it’s falling into slumber as well.

“Nothing, I just accidentally hit my beak.” José laughed, it just hurt a little, but it was still a bothersome feeling. It was a sign he needed to go to bed and sleep.

Panchito offered a warm smile before sitting up and giving him a small kiss on his beak.

“Let me know if it still hurts…” he added slowly, before falling back on the bed.

“Well thank you,” José said tenderly. Panchito nodded, but his eyes were already closed, this time finally asleep.

José softly laughed, he cuddled under the covers of the bed and embraced his boyfriend tenderly.


	2. Reunion Hug

“ _ **AIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAA!”**_

The loud scream surprised many people at the airport, but it prompted a big smile on José’s face the moment he heard it.

He turned around, more than ready to welcome Panchito, but still was in shock when he saw his boyfriend running towards him at high velocity and open arms. He only had the time to also open his arms right before being embraced by a rooster full of energy.

Both fell on the floor, and José couldn’t help but to laugh as Panchito left little kisses on his face.

“I missed you _so so_ _ **so**_ much!” Panchito’s embrace was so tight, yet tender and affectionate as if to compensate for the months they haven’t been together.

José returned the embrace, though in a more docile way. He suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything. It’s always when Panchito gave him the warmest hugs that he realized how much he wanted to always be with him.

“Is something wrong?” Panchito asked in worry, noticing that José was quiet and that his eyes glazed over.

“Don’t worry, Panchie. Everything is great!” José replied with a smile. He grabbed Panchito’s hat that landed on the floor because of their hug and put it back on the other’s head.

“And as long as you are around, everything will always be great.”


	3. Warmth

The breeze coming from the open window sent a shiver down José’s spine.

He curled up for warmth, but still didn’t want to move from his comfortable position. It was such a shame, since he would have been perfectly cozy without that cold draft.

“Are you cold?” Panchito asked, noticing José’s feathers ruffling.

The other didn’t reply, and Panchito pondered what it meant. They were sitting back to back, and he could not read the expression on José’s face.

“I can close the window if you want,” Panchito asked again, he didn’t mind getting up to close it, but since José was resting most of his weight against his back, he didn’t want the other to get a surprise and fall over, if he got up.

After a short silence, Panchito looked behind and tried to peek at the other’s face. The lack of reply confused him.

“Hey Zé… did you fall asleep?”

“No, I haven’t… but maybe soon…” José finally mumbled, turning himself to envelop Panchito in a hug. “You feel very warm and it’s so nice. Please don’t move.” he added, now resting his head on Panchito’s shoulder and cuddling into him.

Panchito felt a wave of warmth suddenly hit him due to their proximity. He was glad that the other was asleep, so that José wouldn’t tease him for being slightly tense by this.

“No problem,” Panchito replied gently, as he affectionately caressed the feathers on José’s head.


	4. Walking Hand-in-Hand

“I think our restaurant reservation might be ready in a couple minutes.” José mentioned as he noticed the time. “We should slowly walk towards it.”

He got up from the bench where they were peacefully resting. A gesture that Panchito quickly mirrored.

“I think this is a good idea! I am getting hungry,” Panchito commented, stretching his arms in the air. He then noticed José going to pick up their souvenir bags and immediately went to get the second one before his boyfriend could pick it.

José looked curiously at Panchito, surprised by the sudden gesture.

“I think it is better this way,” Panchito said with a smile. “Now we have both a free hand to hold,” He added, clasping his fingers with José’s.

The other smiled affectionately, placed a kiss on Panchito’s beak and, together, walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. 


	5. Midnight Talk

“I am feeling ok.” Panchito reassured, but from the other side of the line, José could hear fingers tapping nervously on the desk and Panchito’s voice fluctuating into tense emotions.

Panchito sometimes had trouble admitting he was facing stressful events, and José was sure this was one of those situations.

“If you want to talk about _anything_ , I am here…” José replied. Afterwards, he changed the subject to football, something he knew would put Panchito more at ease and light up the conversation.

Time flew by; it was only when José yawned for the first time of the night that he realized it was already 2 am and finally acknowledged that he was feeling tired.

“I think it might be time for me to go,” José said as he rubbed his eye.

The answer from the other line, however, wasn’t what he expected.

“C-can we please talk for a while more?”

Before he could answer, Panchito added immediately. “Forget about it! Sorry, I forgot how late it must be in Rio right now.” He laughed. 

“I don’t mind talking a while more,” José replied. “I am always here if you need to talk.”

And at that moment José could almost hear a sigh of relief from the other side of the line.

“Thank you, Zé”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there are the 5 prompts :) Hope you guys enjoyed them ♥


End file.
